


hot as the sun

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Banter, Breakfast in Bed, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: everyone gets a little pent up sometimes





	hot as the sun

Drifter hit the wall with a thud and a grunt kissed short by Harker. His hands were already buried under clothes, warm with solar light. 

“Wh-what's got you all riled up?” Drifter gasped as teeth caught his lip.

“I’ve hardly seen you for two weeks.” He grumbled, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Gotta be more than that, now.” He chuckled as Harker kissed his neck. 

“And I’ve been stuck doing these bullshit solo missions. And the Crucible, Crucible always pisses me off.” He said, tugging Drifter’s robes off. 

“You always get like this when you get pissed off?” He teased, grinding on Harker’s thigh that was pressed between his legs.

“You really want to complain about this?” He looked him in the eye and Drifter had to face that fire head on. 

“Nah. Just like teasing you.” He looped his arms around Harker's waist. 

“Fucker.”

“Asshole.” Drifter reflected his shit-eating grin back at him.

“Bed.” His voice was teetering on the edge of begging and demanding.

“Drag me.” His hands spiked with flame, touch going from almost soft to rough in an instant. Harker spun him around with ease, pushing him back and back until his legs met a mattress and buckled. Drifter’s back collided with the bed, Harker holding his chest down while he kissed him. He was all teeth and tongue. Drifter could play like this, pushing up a bit as his knee caught between Harker's legs and he hummed. He got up suddenly, pulling Drifter's pants off with him and stripping himself down.

“Where's your strap?” His voice was almost too flat for it to be a question, aching with the skin contact as got back on top of him again.

“You come into my house looking to fuck and don't even bring your own strap?” He laughed as he sat back on his lap. It wasn't the first time he’d done this, though it was still comical.

“I’ll kill ya’, let me have it.” He grumbled, empty threat, eyes dark and wanting. Drifter quickly pulled the strap on from the depths of his inventory along with some packets of lube for good measure. Harker snatched it from his hands and laced it around his thighs and waist, humming as his light filled it. Drifter tore off the corner of a packet with his teeth and poured it onto his hands, quickly reaching to cover the strap. He bit his lip, the sensation foreign but _oh so good_. Drifter looked up at him and caught the little moan playing on his lips. 

“This okay?” Harker said low, hand smoothing down his torso.

“Course it is, asshole. Fuck me.” He said it like a bet, like a “you won't” behind his flushed face. Something between a smile and a smirk quirked the corners of his lips up. Suddenly Drifter's legs were propped up by Harker's arms and the tip of his strap was pressed against his entrance. 

“Don't know why I don't do ya’ like this more often.” He commented, voice honey sweet.

“Yeah.” Any more witty comments fell away as his hips snapped forwards. Harker nearly collapsed on top of him immediately with the sensation, warm and throbbing, enveloping him. God, how the hell-

“Mmm-” Drifter’s moan was high and needy, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head. He was closer to him than he thought, he _had_ fallen forward. 

“Ah, _fuck_ .” Harker rolled his hips, relishing in the way Drifter's thighs clenched around his waist. His head cleared for a moment as he looked up at the hunter buried balls deep in him. Whatever words on the tip of his tongue were brutally pushed aside as Harker picked up the pace immediately. “Fuck, Harker-” He whined, pulling him down close and kissing him. It bordered on soft, Harker was _burning_. Drifter hardly ever said his name, even casually.

There was so much built up frustration that Drifter could taste it in the air. The sheer amount of his light he could feel would have concerned him if Harker wasn't already fucking his brains out. He cursed and grunted and groaned until his sounds turned high and desperate, hips twitching up into Harker's thrusts like he needed it. Hell, maybe he did. Maybe in some skewed sense of the word they _needed_ each other, but it would kill both of them to acknowledge it. Drifter could just hold on, lost in the sensations and sounds. 

Harker rushed him towards a shaking orgasm, fucking him through it and crashing into his own with a gasped out cry. Drifter's nails had left scratches and indents across his back and sides, his pale neck already bruising where he bit and sucked on him. Harker eased away, bliss plain across his face as he unclasped the toy from around his hips and his light retreated back into his body. He could feel his own slick mingling with sweat between his thighs. Unprompted, Drifter pulled the strap from him and licked it down. 

“Heh.” Harker couldn't muster a snarky comment or insult right now. His body was still warm and tingly at his extremities. The toy fizzled out from his hands as the hunter descended on him, softer now, tired. They kissed and Harker could taste him. In minutes, the pair was fast asleep, tangled in their own mess. 

Harker woke in an empty bed. It was still warm, the sheets smelled like Drifter and sex. The rogue must have left early, he thought, seeing his own hunter gear scattered on the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dressed himself, a twinge in his back and along his hip making things difficult. 

His ghost popped into existence, running him through what needed to be done today and actively ignoring that his guardian was on the Derelict _again._ Harker was only starting to strap on his outer layers when Drifter swung in with a tray, stopping like a deer in headlights. They stared at each other for a solid moment, frozen, before Harker’s brain caught up. Drifter had a tray of food. Two plates. Two cups of something steaming. It smelled like... breakfast. 

Harker’s heart swelled and choked him, the piece of armor he was holding tumbling to the ground. He smoothed his hair out of his face, a grin unmistakable.

“You absolute _sap._ ”


End file.
